


Last Minute

by violetchachkii



Series: Of Kings and Consorts [3]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Intersex Loki, M/M, Mpreg, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetchachkii/pseuds/violetchachkii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only days before their baby's birth, Loki expresses his insecurities about the public's opinion of he and Thor's unborn child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Minute

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third part of the "Of Kings and Consorts" series. It's pretty much just a lot of schmoop. I hope to continue with this series even further and this is kind of just a filler between the last part and the parts to come.

Thor was starting to despise having to go to court without Loki. His brother had always been right at his side, aiding him in all his decisions. Some of his advice ended horribly for him, but it was still difficult to make well advised choices without him. Sure, the council tried their hardest to give him assistance in Loki's absence, but it all fell flat. It wasn't the genuine advice Loki gave him. They were either trying to get him to side with them on an issue or trying to pad his ego. The latter was one of the things Thor loved most about Loki. He didn't act like because he was king he was the life in which the Nine Realms orbited around like the councilmen did. No, he treated Thor like he always did. He might be king but he was still Thor. He was still the annoying brother who woke him up in the morning to play. The temperamental teenager who had gotten his ass kicked by Sif more times he would admit. The husband who said he couldn't sleep unless he had his arms around his Loki. 

The days he spent having to sit in his large chair, hearing the troubles of the kingdom were his least favorite. All he wanted to do was leave and return to he and Loki's room. Ever since the king consort had fallen pregnant, it seemed like all Thor did was stay in that room. He maintained that Loki needed to rest and that meant he could rarely leave the secluded safeness of their bedroom. It eased Thor's mind while it just made Loki angry. He defied his husband's wishes quite often and left for something silly like getting his own food. He never went for anything too big, scared that he might injure their child. As much as he tried to feign indifference, Thor knew that Loki loved their child possibly even more than he did. 

In the last month, Loki's seclusion had grown deeper. He would barely rise from their bed, especially not for court. He would spend every waking moment relaxing, waiting like the midwife told him. He was supposed to keep track of contractions if he had any and call for her when they got closer together. It was his last few days before he was to have the child after all. He was too anxious to get out of bed, afraid something serious might actually happen to the baby. Thor was grateful for this change of heart, bringing some peace of mind to the troubled father-to-be. 

Thor almost hoped that one of the attendants would come in the hall and tell him the midwife sent them. But as he watched the heavy doors that had so far remained bolted shut for the entire session, he started to grow more and more disappointed with every passing hour. By the end, he was only mumbling out unintelligible answers and delegations. He only paid any mind to them when they spoke about getting Thor's affairs in order when his child was born. There was going to be a lot of fanfare surrounding his first born. He wasn't sure which councilmen he instructed to iron out the logistics. It didn't really matter after all. As long as someone was doing it, he was a happy king.

They finally adjourned when it was midday. They had started in the early morning and Thor had felt every hour of their meeting in his bones. He spared no time for polite conversation with his court (which was quite out of character for Thor) and retreated down the hall to the master bedroom. 

Thor open the door as quietly as he could. It still gave way to a small creak but not enough to really startle anyone. He looked around the room, dimly lit like Loki preferred. Their bed sat happily in the middle of the room, a large canopy cascading around it. Beside the bed was a large bassinet that could accommodate at least four young infants. Loki, despite what the king originally thought his reaction would be, protested that it was too large for their child. Thor persisted that he or she would grow into it in no time. The king consort relented and picked out a mobile of glass horses instead. 

The entire area for the baby was set up. The blankets had been put together and made up nicely with an array of pillows and piles of different toys the child had already received for gifts. Ever since Loki's pregnancy was announced, the people of Asgard had been sending in toys and other gifts for the unborn child. At least 100 so-called sorcerers and psychics offered to give their baby a “reading,” revealing the baby's gender, appearance, and possible magic. The last one intrigued Thor but Loki wouldn't let any of those disgusting peasants near his unborn child. Thor didn't blame him. 

The thick scent of black smoke permeated Thor's nose the moment he walked in. The candles were down to their last few centimeters. It wasn't long before they became completely extinguished. He honestly knew Loki wouldn't mind. And if he did, he would find some way to bring the light back. However, Thor decided it wouldn't hurt to approach the subject with his husband.

The king took notice of all these small details while he looked onto their bed where Loki lay. He was on the side the bassinet had been erected on. His pale, thin hand reached out and touched the glass horse figurines that made up the mobile. It continued to bob and spin at a slow, constant pace. Thor watched as each glass figure glided over the raven haired god's fingers, which was then replaced by the next in the cycle. Loki's eyes remained attached to the miniature horses, watching as the sun shone through the curtains and hit the tiny figures, making them practically shimmer. For someone who had made his name through magic, Loki still looked completely spellbound by the almost magical appearance of the glimmering horses. 

“Such beautiful things...” Loki breathed, making it known that he was aware of Thor's presence. The king paused for a moment before gathering himself again and walking over to the bed. He stood at the other side of the bassinet, leaving the crib as a gap between himself and Loki.

“Horses?” Thor inquired, taking a look at the mobile himself. 

Loki shook his head with a small smirk. “The gifts. Everything is so beautiful,” he stopped the mobile to take one of the glass horses in between his fingers. He ran the rough pads over the smooth surface, memorizing each rise and slope of the detail. A small chuckle left his lips as his fingers tightened around the horse. “It's quite comical, actually.”

“What do you find humorous about this, brother?” Thor asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. No matter how many years had passed, the king still hated his husband's silences. He wished he would just tell the truth up front without the game of cat and mouse Thor had grown tired of. It felt like Loki never would though. 

“They shower our child with gifts, offer prayers and homages to them. But when they're in their homes or on the streets, they call their future prince or princess a demon and act as if they're cursed,” Loki explained.

Thor knew he was right. People did what was expected, coming to the palace and giving gifts for the child. But they all whispered about the child and predicted that it would be a monster, just like they saw Loki. The king mostly ignored these people, knowing their child would be nothing like that. Loki, however, couldn't let it go in the same way. It was his child. He had carried them for all these months, growing attached to them. The thought of people considering this small baby a demon left a sting in the trickster god's heart. It was just a baby. What harm could it do?

Thor stepped around the bassinet and sat on the side of the bed, watching as Loki adjusted to accommodate his husband. The king reached forward and rested his hand on his lover's belly. He knew how much Loki loved it when he did that. It brought a smile to his lips that was rarely seen. It seemed to comfort him every time he did it and that made Thor relieved. 

“Our child is no monster,” he reassured him, stroking his thumb over the curve of his stomach. Loki placed his hand over Thor's, relishing in the heat of his hand. “What they say doesn't matter. Our child is innocent. They can fear them and compare them to Hel, but I know they could not be further from the truth.”

Loki's lips turned up in a subtle smile, though his anxieties weren't entirely quelled. Thor was well aware that there was really nothing he could say to make them go away. All he could do was offer some sort of comfort to make the days before their child's birth bearable. 

There was a silence between them that meant Loki was thinking. Thor took the opportunity to crawl into the bed and wrap his arms around his husband. His hands rested on his belly once again and Loki moved into his touch. They laid there for a few moments before Loki finally broke the silence.

“It's only a few days,” he whispered. That thought brought a smile to Thor's lips.

“A few days and then they'll be here,” he grinned and kissed Loki's ear. 

The couple continued to lay there in a comfortable silence until Thor started to hear the deep, slow breaths that signaled that Loki had fallen asleep. As Thor lay there awake, Loki turned so his belly was pressed against the king's own stomach. He buried his face in Thor's neck as he continued his peaceful sleep. 

The king wrapped his arms around him and held him tight. He thought about their child and what would happen when they came. His excitement coursed through him until he fell asleep as well. As he slept, one image perforated his mind; a small girl with raven colored hair and the same shining green eyes he fell in love with every day.


End file.
